tails new school
by tailsLover258
Summary: WARINING!:LEMON/YOA tails moves from his home town of green hilss to a new town and makes a new freind,sonic!and also meets a old frined,but his new friend does not know his secret will tails tell sonic his secret?UPDATE! wow 150 veiws! thanks everyone! i just started this yesterday and already 150!im so proud of myself! THANK YOU!
1. Chapter 1

TAILS NEW SCHOOL

Tails moves from the naborhood he grew up in to a new city and has to go to a all boys school, but he has a secret and finds a new best friend! Can he trust his new best friend with his secret?

All characters are 16 to 18

CHAPTER 1 first day

Tails: Why can't I just go to a regular school like everyone else?

Vanilla: because tails, your mom wanted you to go to a all boy's school.

Tails: why do you always bring up my mom!?

Vanilla: because when your mom was in the hospital she asked me to take care of you and I promised her I would; besides it can't be that bad?

Tails: *sighs* maybe…

Vanilla drops off Tails at his new school and he notices that ever body is starring at him after a couple minutes a blue hedgehog walks up to him

Sonic: hey you must be new here, I'm Sonic

Tails: *wow he's cute!*h-hi I'm Tails

Sonic: nice to meet you Tails! So where are you from?

Tails: um green hills

Sonic: hey I grew up there!

Tails: really? Why did you move here?

Sonic: parents wanted to, hey! I could help you find your classes if you want?

Tails: *smiles* that would be awesome!

Sonic: cool! Follow me!

Tails follows Sonic to there first class and as he is walking with sonic he wonders to himself

Tails: *I wonder if he would freak out if I told him I was gay? I shouldn't tell him now, I'll tell him after we are best friends!*

Sonic: ok so your first class if history, I have that to! You can sit by me!

Tails blushes

Tails: ok!

They walk into history class and sonic sits down, Tails sits next to sonic they noticed they were early so they started talking

Sonic: looks like were kind of early?

Tails: yea, um so

All the sudden a black and purple echidna walks in

Nexus: hey sonic! What's up?

Sonic: oh hey nexus! Nothing really, just talking to the new kid, Tails!

Tails*wow nexus is hot! I bet he has a six pack!* h-hi

Nexus: hi tails I'm nexus!

Tails: nice to meet you

Tails smiles and the rest of the class walks in along with the teacher,

: alright class settle down and find your seats! We have a new student, Tails

The class starts to whisper then the dour opens and a black and red hedgehog walks in

Shadow: sorry I'm late

Tails: *oh no! my ex shadow! We broke up because he moved but I didn't think he moved here!*oh no…

Sonic: what's wrong Tails?

Tails: oh um n-nothing

Sonic: are you sure?

Tails: yea….

Shadow doesn't notice tails for the rest of the class. The bells rings and everyone rushes out of the room, Sonic and Tails walk out together

Sonic: hey Tails

Tails: yeah?

Sonic: you should come to my house after school?

Tails: *maybe this is my chance to become really good friends with him!* u-uh sure!

Sonic: great! Oh and by the way your next class is rite down there, just follow shadow he has that class next!

Tails: *oh no, now shadow will notice me!*ok thanks sonic, see you after school!

Tails follows shadow to there next class but keeps his distance but doesn't pey attention to infront of him and bumps into a pink hedgehog

Tails: mmf… oh sorry I didn't see you

Amy: *blushes* oh its ok he he, your new aren't you?

Tails: um yeah, you look very familiar? Do I know you?

Amy: YES! I'm Amy! Remember me from 5th grade?

Tails: oh yeah! It's been a long time!

Amy: yeah to long! Lie 4 years! I've missed you!

Tails: me to, I should probably go

Amy: what's your next class?

Tails: math

Amy: hey that's mine to! C'mon!

Amy drags tails to math class and as they sit next to each other shadow sits rite next to tails!

Tails: *whispering* uh Amy?

Amy: yeah?

Tails that's my ex shadow…

Amy: oh I remember him, I forgot you were gay?

Shadow: did you sey my name?

Tails: u-uh no heh heh

Mr. Ryba: be quiet over there!

Shadow passes a note to Tails and Tails unfolds it and reads it

Shadow: *in note* you look familiar? Yeah I remember! Tails!

Tails looks at the note in shock and slowly puts it down and looks at shadow in shock

_Nexus: well that's it for chapter 1

Tails: this is very awkward…

Amy: I bet

Shadow: IM RITE HERE, I CAN HEAR YOU!

NEXUS: dang Shadow calm down, anyway this is my first story so if its not that good, sorry


	2. Chapter 2 the secret reveiled

TAILS NEW SCHOOL

CHAPTER 2

Tails looks back at the not shadow rote him and decides to write back to shadow

Tails: *in the note* um uh yeah….

Tails passes the note back while Mr. Ryba keeps talking .shadow reeds the note and writes back

Shadow: *in the note* why did you avoid me? Just because we broke doesn't mean we can't be friends?

Shadow passes the not to Tails. Tails reads the note and writes back

Tails: *YOU BROKE MY HEART AND ON TOP OF THAT YOU TRIED TO RAPE ME!*

Tails passes the note back to shadow and tails eyes start to water. Shadow looks at the note and puts his head down. the bells rings and shadow hurry's out of the class, Tails and Amy walk out of the class together

Tails: hey Amy?

Amy: yeah Tails?

Tails: if this is a all boys school then how do you go here?

Amy: my dad is the super intendant and no other school had any openings so he asked if it was okay if I went here

Tails: oh ok…

Amy: are you ok Tails?

Tails: um yea I'm fine

Hours passed and the last bell rang, as Tails was leaving the school Sonic ran after him

Sonic: hey Tails!

Tails turns around and sees Sonic and waves

Sonic: you didn't forget you were coming to my house did you?

Tails oh yeah! Let me ask vanilla first

Tails walks up to vanilla's car and ask if he can go to Sonic's house and she says its ok and he can stay the night there

Tails: hey sonic! I'm allowed to!

Sonic: sweat! C'mon lets go!

Sonic grabs Tails arm and they both run to Sonics house a couple minutes later they arrive at Sonics house and go up to his room

Sonic: well here we are!

Tails: I like the legend of Zelda poster you have!

Sonic: yeah, it's my favorite game of all time!

Tails: mine to! So Sonic? What do you want to do?

Sonic: well we could well um…just talk…if you want?

Tails blushes and wonders if sonic is flirting with him

Tails: um sure

They talk for a hour about what kind music they like, favorite game, favorite T.V. show, favorite animal. They stop talking and there is a awkward silence

Sonic: hey um Tails?

Tails: yeah?

Sonic: can I tell you some thing?

Tails: sure what is it?

Tails is getting excited wondering if he will say "Tails I'm gay and I like you"

Sonic: you have to swear you will not tell anyone!

Tails: I swear!

Sonic: well um I-uh well I'm uh

Tails: just say it!

Sonic: I'm…. bisexual …..

Tails was confused; he didn't know what "bisexual" was

Tails: what's that?

Sonic: it's when a guy or girl likes guys and girls…

Tails smiled and blushed at the same time

Tails: so you like guys to?

Sonic: … yes

Tails decided now was the right time to tell Sonic his secret

Tails: Sonic? Can I tell you some thing?

Sonic: yea sure?

Tails: well… I'm… uh….

Sonic: just tell me?

Tails: *mumbles* gay

Sonic: what?

Tails: I'm gay…

Sonic blushes and looks at the ground, Tails thinks sonic will never talk to him again

Sonic: it's ok Tails

Tails: that's not the only thing…

Sonic: what else do you want to tell me?

Tails: I like you…

Sonic and Tails both blush, Sonic gives Tails a hug and whispers in Tails ear

Sonic: *whispers* I like you to

Tails blushes bright red and touches Sonics thigh, Sonic jumps

Tails: sorry…

Sonic: I'm not

Sonic pulls Tails into a deep passionate kiss that last for what seemed like forever

Nexus: wow 2 chapters in one night!

Sonic: glad you clarified why Amy was here

Shadow: get you some Tails!

Sonic and Tails: SHUT UP SHADOW!

Shadow: bitch please

Nexus: language! Damn, ok so chapter 3 in a couple of days!


	3. Chapter 3 straight or curved?

CHAPTER 3

Tails finally broke the kiss, Sonic was confused?

Sonic: what's wrong Tails? I thought you liked me?

Tails: I do its just… we aren't dating so why did we kiss?

Sonic: well, we could date? If you want to…?

Tails: *blushes* are you asking me out?

Sonic hugs Tails

Sonic: yep

Tails wonders what he should say; they don't really know each other?

Tails: *I should get to know him first but on the other hand he is sexy!* um

Sonic: well do you want to?

Tails: *blushes* sure

Sonic: YAY!

Sonic kisses Tails then pushes Tails on his bed and starts to kiss him more. Sonic starts to take off Tails shirt then Tails breaks the kiss

Tails: what are you doing Sonic?!

Sonic: well um I thought we could have some "fun?"

Tails: we just started dating? I don't want to go to fast

Sonic: oh ok, sorry

Tails: its ok… well we should probably get some sleep, ill sleep on the floor

Sonic: why don't you sleep with me?

Tails blushes and gets in the bed with Sonic, Sonic starts to cuddle with Tails and Tails is enjoying it thinking that this will be the best relationship ever!

The next day Tails wakes up and Sonics not next to him?

Tails: *where's Sonic? Maybe he's downstairs?*

Tails go's downstairs and finds Sonic making bacon, Sonic turns around

Sonic: hey Tails! Hoe you like bacon?

Tails: it's my favorite!

Sonic: good! Sit down and eat

Tails: where are your parents?

Sonic: oh… there at work

Tails: on Saturday?

Sonic: yeah they work really hard

Tails: oh

Sonic sits with Tails at the table and they both begin to eat there bacon. They finish there breakfast and go watch T.V. for a while

Sonic: so Tails? What do you want to do today?

Tails: hmm I'm not sure?

Sonic: why don't we go up to the school and play basketball?

Tails: *I'm not that good but it wouldn't hurt to practice?* uh sure!

Sonic: ok lets go!

Sonic and Tails walk up to the school, when they get there they see Nexus, Amy and Shadow…

Tails: *oh no Shadow's here* hey Sonic?

Sonic: yeah?

Tails: who's that silver hedgehog next to shadow?

Sonic: oh that's Silver! He's really cool, HEY SILVER! COME HEAR FOR A SEC!

Silver runs over to sonic

Silver: hey Sonic what's up?

Sonic: about to play some basketball, by the way this is Tails, he's new here!

Silver: hey Tails! I'm Silver

Tails: hi!

Sonic enough chit chat! Let's play!

Sonic, Tails, and Silver join a basketball game with Shadow and Nexus, Amy's sitting on a bench texting. The group plays for an hour or two then Shadow and Silver have to leave

Silver: see ya Sonic, nice meeting you Tails!

Sonic: bye Silver

Tails: bye!

As Shadow walks away he winks at Tails, Tails tries to ignore the fact that Shadow is a rapist and Tails goes to the same school as him

Sonic: well I should probably go home see ya later Tails!

Sonic kisses Tails and hugs him then Sonic walks away. Tails now has to walk home alone

Tails: *well I could walk with Amy?* hey Amy!

Amy: huh? Oh hey Tails!

Tails walks over to Amy

Tails: hey what's up?

Amy: nothing just sitting here being board

Tails: well why don't you come to my house

Amy: sure!

Tails and Amy walk to Tails house when they get there they notice vanilla isn't home

Amy: are you sure vanilla wont mind if I'm here?

Tails: yes I'm sure C'mon

Tails takes Amy up to his rom and Tails sits on his bead and Amy stands there

Tails: so what do you want to do?

Amy: I don't know… Tails can I tell you something?

Tails: sure what is it?

Amy: *why don't I just show him?* um

Amy pushes tails down on his bead and kisses him Tails freaks out and pushes Amy off of him

Tails: AMY! WHAT THE HELL!

END OF CHAPTER 3

Nexus: well that was kind of strange

Shadow: it's raping time!

Nexus: SHADOW SHUT THE HELL UP!

Sonic: hoe check!

Tails: sorry Sonic…

Sonic: for

Nexus: he'll tell you later Sonic, now chapter 4 will be up soon so what's going to happen to Tails and Amy's friendship? And Will Tails tell Sonic what Amy did? Find out next time!

Silver: this isn't T.V.

Sonic, Tails and Nexus: SHUT UP SILVER!

Shadow: hoe check!

Nexus : -_-


	4. Chapter 4 give it up?

TAILS NEW SCHOOL

CHAPTER 4

Tails: WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISS ME!

Amy: Tails... I'm sorry…

Tails: IM DATING SONIC! HOW A'M I SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM I CHEATED ON HIM WITH A GIRL!

Amy: I'm sorry!

Tails: WHY DID YOU DO THAT!

Amy: I just really liked you and I didn't know how to tell you so I showed you…

Tails: IM GAY! I DON'T LIKE GIRLS!

Amy: I'm so sorry Tails

Amy begins to cry and Tails sits next to her and hugs her

Tails: its ok, look we can still be best friends?

Amy: rally?

Tails: yeah!

Amy hugged Tails and she stopped crying for the next couple of hours they talked and watched T.V. then Amy went home. The next day Tails sat around and Watched T.V. until Sonic called

Vanilla: Tails you have a phone call!

Tails gets up and answers the phone

Tails: hello?

Sonic: hey Tails!

Tails: Hey Sonic! What's up?

Sonic: *joking* being horny, what about you?

Tails: ha oh just the same thing

Sonic: really?

Tails: I was kidding

Sonic: oh ok well you should come over tomorrow after school?

Tails: ok sure!

Sonic: ok ill talk to you tomorrow!

Tails: ok bye!

Sonic: bye I love-

Tails hangs up the phone realizing what Sonic was going to say

Tails: *he almost said I love you* vanilla!

Vanilla: yes Tails?

Tails: Sonic was going to say he loves me!

Vanilla smiled at the smiling two tailed fox

Vanilla: that's great!

Tails: can I go to his house after school tomorrow?

Vanilla: sure

The next day Tails went to school and didn't pay attention to any of the teachers, not even Mr. Ryba not like he ever did. he sat through every class thinking about Sonic, when he was leaving math class he saw sonic in the hall

Tails: Sonic!

Sonic: hey Tails!

Tails gave Sonic a big bear hug then Sonic kissed Tails in front of EVERYONE, tails wondered what every one was thinking but no one even cared. Silver walked up to the to love birds

Silver: wow Tails, I didn't know you were gay?

Tails: um…

Silver: Tails its fine, you go to a ALL BOYS SCHOOL there's a lot of gay people here like Nexus

Tails: *awesome Nexus is gay!* wow really?

Sonic: yeah? Why do you think I just kissed you?

Tails: I didn't think you wanted people to know otherwise I would have told people

Sonic started to make out with Tails, Shadow walked by and saw them kissing. He stared at the ground and walked away

Sonic: well I will see you after school, bye Tails

Sonic kisses tails and hugs him and walks to his next class

Silver: C'mon Tails we can't be late to science

Tails: ok

Tails walks with Silver to science, as he's walking he thinks about what him and Sonic are going to do after school

Tails: *what if he tries to have sex with me again? ugh he's like a little horny Chihuahua, maybe he's nt so little? Ugh Tails quit thinking about that! your going to get a boner in class!*

The last bell rings and Tails rushes out side, he finds Sonic standing there waiting for him

Tails: hey sonic

Tails gives sonic a kiss

Sonic: *blushes* C'mon lets go!

Sonic and Tails both go to Sonics house, when they get there they go up to Sonics room and Sonic locks the dour

Tails: why did you lock the dour?

Sonic: for privacy!

Sonic pushes Tails on the bed and starts making out with him, a minute later Tails notices Sonic has a boner. Tails breaks the kiss and looks at Sonics pants

Sonic: what is it Tails? Sonic notices he has a boner

Sonic: oh… can you fix it?

Tails: Sonic I told you I didn't want to go to fast

Sonic: we don't have to have full on sex!

Tails: we don't?

Sonic: no we can do other stuff!

Tails: like what?

Sonic: like this

Sonic grabs Tails dick and starts rubbing it

END OF CHAPTER 4

Nexus: sonic you lucky bastard!

Sonic: hey you wrote it not me

Silver: Nexus you know you want me!

Nexus: … I don't know, DON'T SPOIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Shadow: raping time now?

Tails: no! Only for me and Nexus ;)

Nexus: you guys really don't want to know what me and Tails do when we aren't writing storys

Ronic: lol

Silver: Ronic get out of here we haven't introduced you yet!

Ronic: ugh fine bye

Nexus: chapter 5 soon!


	5. Chapter 5 huh who knew?

TAILS NEW SCHOOL

CHAPTER 5 LOST OR NOT?

Tails: ah… Sonic…

Sonic continues to rub Tail's dick but Tails pushes Sonics hand away

Tails: Sonic I told you I'm not ready…

Sonic: aw fine, at least admit you liked

Tails: ok I did a little

Sonic: he he good

Tails: well what do you want to do now?

Someone knocks on the front door

Sonic: ill get that

Sonic walks down stairs and opens the door

Sonic: oh hey Ronic!

Ronic: suuup!

Sonic: nothing much just hanging out with my boyfriend!

Ronic: aww ha ha

Sonic: shut up Ronic, want to come in?

Ronic: yeah

Ronic walks in Sonic's house

Ronic: so you got any tacos?

Sonic: hah no sorry

Ronic: damn

Sonic: come meet my boyfriend

Sonic and Ronic walk up to Sonic's room

Sonic: hey tails this is my best friend Ronic!

Tails: hi Ronic!

Ronic: hi, what were you two love birds doing up here all alone?

Sonic: well…

Ronic: never mind I don't want to know

Tails: *laughing* shut up Sonic!

The group of friends talked for a while then played the legend of Zelda for a bit until it got dark

Tails: well I should be going now

Sonic: aw ok

Sonic makes out with tails

Ronic: aw c'mon I'm right here!

Tails: we could be doing worse!

Sonic: we could if you want to Tails?

Tails: you're a bad little hedgehog, well bye!

Tails walks home and starts to think about Nexus

Tails: * I wonder if Nexus likes ne? If Sonic breaks up with me I could try to date Nexus? But Sonic LOVES me! Ugh I don't know what to do!*

When Tails gets home, he heirs vanilla talking to some one

Tails: *that voice? Shadow!* uh oh

Vanilla: oh hey Tails your back!

Tails walks in the room shocked

Tails: uh yeah

Vanilla: well your friend Shadow stopped bye, why don't you two go up to your room Tails?

Tails: uh…sure

Tails and Shadow go up to Tail's room, Tails opens the door and they both walk in

Tails: why are you here…

Shadow: I just wanted to talk to you

Tails: WHY WOULD I WANT TO TALK TO YOU?!

Shadow: maybe I want to explain why I did that

Tails: please explain why you scared me for life!

Shadow: I did it because I thought you wanted me to..

Tails: I TOLD YOU NO!

Shadow: I thought you were just being sexual until you started to cry…at least I stopped…

Tails: AT LEAST! YOU BROKE MY HEART TO!

Shadow: Tails I'm sorry, I want to be with you again, please give me another chance?

Tails: I have a boyfriend and I'm happy with him! If you can't respect that then don't talk to me!

Shadow: just know this; I won't be single forever…

Tails: GET THE FUCK OUT AND NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!

Shadow leaves the house and vanilla walks up to Tails room to find him crying

Vanilla: what happened Tails?

Tails: he wanted to get back with me…

Vanilla: why didn't you?

Tails: because…

Vanilla: because why?

Tails: because he broke my heart and… tried to rape me…

Vanilla: Tails… why didn't you tell any one?

Tails: I didn't want him to go to jail…I'm sorry

Vanilla: Tails its ok

Vanilla hugs Tails and Tails falls asleep a couple minutes later the next day he wakes up and opens up the window and looks outside

Tails: wow that's A LOT of snow

Tails gets up and goes downstairs

Tails: hey Vanilla do I have school today?

Vanilla: nope! There's 3 FEET OF SNOW OUTSIDE!

Tails smiles and goes back up stairs

Tails: well ill ask Sonic if he wants to come over…*he will try to have sex with me again, like he always does… I bet his dicks really big! Ugh now I'm getting horny! I guess me and Sonic can have a little bit opf fun…*

Tails calls sonic

Sonic: hello?

Tails: hey Sonic! It's Tails!

Sonic: hey Tails what's up?

Tails: just thinking about you, want to come over?

Sonic: yea, ill be over soon!

Tails: ok see you then!

Sonic: ok! Love you!

Tails: *blushes* I-I love you to

Tails hangs up the phone and waits for Sonic, Sonic gets there 5 minutes later, Tails heirs a knock on the door and rushes downs stairs and opens the door

Tails: Sonic!

Sonic: hey Tails!

Tails gives Sonic a big hug and kisses him then they go up to Tail's room. When they get there Tails closes the door and locks it

Tails: so Sonic

Sonic: what's up Tails?

Tails sits on Sonics lap

Tails: being horny…

Tails winks at Sonic

Sonic: really Tails?

Tails: yea…

Sonic: you just joking aren't you?

Tails pushes Sonic on the bed and grabs his dick and starts rubbing it

Tails: does it look like I'm joking?

Sonic: ahh…no

Sonic gets a boner and Tails unbuttons Sonics pants and puts his hand down Sonics pants

Sonic: ah…Tails are you sure you want to go this fast?

Tails: yes

Tails continues to rub sonic dick, then all the sudden Sonic picks up Tails and lays him on his stomach and starts to undo tails' pants

Tails: uh…sonic?

Sonic pulls off Tails pants

Sonic: yea?

Tails: I'm not sure if I want to go this far…

END OF CHAPTER 5

Ronic: … Sonics getting him some!

Tails: shut up! I feel like a whore

Nexus: pore Tails…where's shadow? Hell I don't know well chapter 6 sooon!


	6. Chapter 6 heartbreak

TAILS NEW SCHOOL

CHAPTER 6 heartbroken

Sonic: but we are almost there…

Tails: yeah but I don't really know if I want to

Sonic: well can we still do other stuff?

Tails: not today, we have the rest of our lives to do stuff!

Sonic smiles at Tails and hugs him

Sonic: so you're saying you want to marry me?

Sonic continues to smile

Tails: um well uh I didn't mean it like that, we cant just say we are going to get married, we have the rest of our lives to find someone who we really love…

Sonic: so you don't love me?

Sonics eyes start to tear up

Tails: I do its just we wont be together forever, you will find some one better than me and move one…

Sonic: but I love you!

Tails: its just puppy love…

Sonic looks at Tails and then walks out without saying anything

Tails: *great… I fucked things up with sonic…*

Tails laid down and cried then fell asleep. He woke up the next morning to see that the snow had all melted away

Tails: well looks like I have to go to school today, ugh

Tails gets up and takes a shower and then gets ready. Vanilla takes him to school, they arrive at the school and Tails gets out of the car and walks in to the school

Nexus: hey Tails

Tails: hi

Nexus: are you ok?

Tails tried to hold back the tears

Tails: me and Sonic broke up…

Nexus: oh I'm sorry…

Tails and Nexus walked into there first class and sat next to each other they were 10 minutes early

Nexus: why did you two break up?

Tails: we had a fight…

Nexus: about what?

Tails: he said he loved me and he wouldn't find any one better but I said it was just puppy love

Nexus: did you really love him?

Tails: I felt like I did…

Nexus: … well do you like any one else?

Tails: *this is my chance to tell him* um yeah

Nexus: who?

Tails: um…you

Nexus: really?

Tails: yeah…

Sonic walks in, He's early to. He sits by himself in the back of the room he has headphones in and listening to loud music

Nexus: he doesn't seem to up set?

Tails: I know…

Nexus: I'm single…

Tails: *wow he basically just told me to ask him out * um ok

They talk until class starts then when class starts Tails just acts like he's paying attention

Tails: *I guess I didn't really love sonic after all… I still have Nexus at least… maybe he would treat me rite and not try to have sex with me all the time*

Tails thinks about Nexus for the rest of the class. The bell rings and Tails goes to his locker, sonic walks up to him

Sonic: hey tails…

Tails: oh hi…

Sonic: I think you were right, it was just puppy love

Tails: yeah…

Sonic: so maybe we should see other people for a while?

Tails: yeah I guess we should…

Sonic: well see ya…

Sonic walked off, Tails was heart broken, for the rest of the day he hid in a empty classroom that no one ever went to, he sat there crying until the last bell rang then he walked out of the school, Nexus walked up to him

Nexus: hey Tails? Where were you all-day?

Tails: in that old classroom

Nexus could tell he was crying earlier

Nexus: why don't you come to my house for a little bit?

Tails: sure

Tails walks up to Vanilla's car and asked if he could go and Vanilla said yes

Tails: I can come

Nexus: yay come on

Nexus and Tails walked to Nexus's house. They quickly got to his house and went up to his room

Nexus: so Tails…

Tails: yes?

Nexus: you can do better than Sonic…

Tails: no I can't

Tails broke down in tears, Nexus held Tails

Nexus: you will find better Tails, I promise

Tails looked up at Nexus and stared into his eyes

Tails: you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen!

Tails stopped crying and hugged Nexus, Nexus held Tails for a while

Tails: *whispers* maybe your rite for me

END OF CHAPTER 6

Ronic: aw that's sad!

Tails: :'(

Nexus: it will be ok Tails

Amy: you seem like a great guy Nexus

Shadow: well I guess I have to end this chapter! SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO TAILS SONIC AND NEXUS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	7. Chapter 7 new phone

TAILS NEW SCHOOL

CHAPTER 7

Nexus sat there for a minute

Nexus: Tails? How are you over Sonic that fast?

Tails: … I'm not, really… it's just I've liked you since I first saw you

Nexus: really? Why?

Tails: because you nice, sweet and beautiful!

Nexus: *blushes* no I'm not…

Tails: yes you are!

Nexus: I'm actually not, you can say that all you want but I'm not

Tails: why are you saying that?

Nexus: I've been told I'm ugly for my whole life! I've even been cheated on!

Tails: why would any one cheat on you? You're so sweet!

Nexus: I don't know… people are just so fucked up!

Nexus's eyes starts to water

Tails: I'm sorry…

Nexus: *crying* it's not your fault…I don't know if I can deal with another heart break…

Tails: …. I wouldn't break your heart…

Nexus stops crying and looks at Tails

Nexus: a-are you asking me out?

Tails: …I'm asking if you will be mine…

Nexus: *blushes* yes!

Tails smiles and hugs Nexus, they sit there and hug for a couple more minutes when vanilla gets there to pick up Tails. Tails kisses Nexus goodbye and leaves. On the way home, in the car with vanilla Tails wonders about Nexus

Tails: *what if he's one of those emo kids that always try to kill them self? I hope not*

Vanilla: Tails are you ok?

Tails: huh? Oh yea…

Vanilla: how are you and Sonic?

Tails: oh um…we broke up

Vanilla: why? What happened?

Tails: he was always…trying to have sex with me…

Vanilla: oh well I'm glad you didn't you should only do it with someone you truly love!

Tails: yeah I know, I will

Vanilla and Tails get home and Tails goes up to his room and lies down on his bead

Tails: *I hope me and Nexus will work out! Hopefully he's not like sonic, always trying to have sex with me…*

Tails lays there for a while and continues to think about Nexus, Tails gets up and gets on his computer

Tails: I'm board, I wonder if there are any games to play?

Tails searches for a game to play and he notices he gets an email, it's from Nexus

Nexus: hey Tails! I was just wondering if you have a cellphone.

Tails: hi! Um well no but I can ask if I can get one?

Tails goes downstairs to talk to Vanilla

Tails: hey Vanilla!

Vanilla: yeah?

Tails: can I get a cellphone?

Vanilla: hm sure, we will get it tomorrow!

Tails: yay thank you Vanilla!

Tails goes back up to his room and gets back on the computer

Tails: * on email* hey Nexus I'm getting one tomorrow!

Nexus: yay ok here's my number!

Nexus gives Tails his number and Tails finds a game to play and plays until nighttime

Tails: well I should probably go to bed

Tails goes to bed and wakes up the next morning to see 4 FEET OF SNOW! Tails goes downstairs and hugs Vanilla

Vanilla: wow your happy today?

Tails yep! Hey when can we get my phone?

Vanilla: oh I forgot! Lets go get it now!

Tails: yes!

Tails and Vanilla get in the car and go to the phone place and Vanilla gets Tails a phone and texts Nexus

Tails: *in text* hey Nexus! It's Tails!

Nexus: hey Tails! You finally got a phone!

Tails: yep!

Tails and Vanilla drive back home and when they get there Tails runs up to his room and continues to text Nexus

Nexus: *in text*so Tails what's up?

Tails: ugh being board!

Nexus: that sucks

Tails: yeah…

Tails starts to think about how sexy Nexus is and starts to get hard

Nexus: *in text* you ok Tails?

Tails: uh yeah um just… kind of horny…

Nexus: oh um well uh…

Tails: sorry

Nexus: for what?

Tails: for saying that…

Nexus: oh your fine!

Tails: I usually don't say that

Nexus: Tails! Its fine!

Tails: lol ok

Nexus: well ill see you at school tomorrow

Tails: ok bye

Nexus: bye

Tails puts down his phone and notices its dark out and lays in his bead and starts to drift off to sleep

END OF CHAPTER 7

Tails: hey Nexus why did the beginning take so long to type?

Nexus: ugh sorry just had a bad day at school -_-

Amy: what happened?

Nexus: lets just say I got in a fight (not physical) with my ex and she told everyone I was bisexual -_-

Amy: oh that sucks

Tails: yeah sorry, well chapter 8 soon!


	8. Chapter 8 its goinggoing GONE!

TAILS NEW SCHOOL

CHAPTER 8

Tails woke up to all the snow covered in ice! Hew knew he didn't have school now!

Tails: yes no school!

Tails goes downstairs and talks to Vanilla

Tails: hey Vanilla?

Vanilla: yes?

Tails: can Nexus come over?

Vanilla: sure

Tails goes back up to his room and calls Nexus

Tails: *on phone* hey Nexus

Nexus: Hey Tails what's up?

Tails: nothing, I was just wondering if you want to come over.

Nexus: sure! I'll be there soon!

Tails: ok bye

Tails hangs up the phones and lays on his bed till Nexus gets there

Tails: *I kind of want him to try stuff… if he does…ill let him*

Tails lies in his bed till Nexus gets there, Nexus knocks on the dour and Vanilla answers the door and lets Nexus in. Nexus goes up to Tails room

Nexus: hey Tails!

Tails: Nexus!

Tails runs up to Nexus and hugs him and kisses him. They go and sit on Tails bed

Nexus: so Tails, what do you want to do?

Tails sits there and stares into Nexus's eyes for a second

Tails: oh uh I don't care, what ever you want to do

Nexus looks at Tails and starts to make out with him; they continue to make out for a couple minutes then Nexus breaks the kiss

Nexus: um Tails?

Tails: yeah?

Nexus: how far do you want to go…

Tails: um well… as far as you want

Tails blushes and looks down and sees Nexus is already hard

Tails: well you're already horny…

Nexus: *blushes* oh um…yeah…

Tails unbuttons Nexus pants and pulls them off, Nexus blushes

Nexus: are you sure you want to?

Tails: yes…

Nexus starts to make out with Tails and pulls off Tails' pants and starts rubbing his boner

Tails: are you sure you want to do this…

Nexus: yes…

Nexus continues to rub Tails boner and then gets on his knees and starts to suck his dick

Tails: ah…nexus

Nexus continues to suck Tails long hard dick for a couple minutes then stops and licks Tail, Tails pushes Nexus's head away and bend Nexus over

Tails: are you sure you want me to?

Nexus: yes!

Tails thrust his hard dick into Nexus's ass and Thrust back and forth

Nexus: ah…Tails! You're too big!

Tails continues to thrust in and out of Nexus's ass

Tails: sorry but you will get use to it

Tails continues to fuck Nexus and leans down and bites his neck. Nexus moans really loud

Tails: Nexus you can't be that loud…

Nexus: *breathing heavy* sorry-I can't help it…

Tails continues to fuck Nexus and he starts to thrust harder and faster

Nexus: AH Tails! Faster!

Tails thrust faster and harder and pins Nexus between him and the bed

Nexus: AH TAILS!

Nexus cums and it gets on him and the bed. Tails continues to fuck nexus for another minute

Tails: ah Nexus!

Tails thrust really hard into Nexus ass and he cums, Nexus can feel Tails hot cum shoot into his ass. Tails pulls his dick out of Nexus's ass and falls onto the bed, Nexus gets up and lays next to him and notices the cum on Nexus's chest

Tails: um I can get that

Tails licks Nexus's cum off of his chest while Tails is doing that Nexus moans

Nexus: ah… Tails that was amazing!

Tails: i-I love you…

Nexus blushes and smiles

Nexus: I love you to Tails

They lay there for the next hour and finally Tails and Nexus get there clothes on just as Vanilla opens the door

Vanilla: Tails is Nexus staying over for the night?

Tails: if he wants?

Tails looks at Nexus

Nexus: sorry Tails, I can't I have stuff to do tomorrow

Tails: oh ok

Vanilla: well we will see you later Nexus

Tails makes out with Nexus, Vanilla walks out of the room

Tails: bye Nexus

Nexus: see ya later Tails I love you

Tails: I love you to

Nexus leaves Tails house and goes home

Tails: *I think he really is the one I will marry, I love him!*

Tails goes down stairs

Vanilla: Tails we need to have a talk

Tails: *uh oh… she knows* u-uh ok…

END OF CHAPTER 8

Nexus: sorry this took so long, my internet was messed up and I'm righting another story so bear with me

Tails: I love you Nexus!

Nexus: *blushes* I love you to

Sonic: WHAT!

Amy: uh oh

Ronic: SHIT JUST GOT REAL!

Nexus: SHUT UP! Ugh chapter 9 soon along with a new story


	9. UPDATE

TAILS NEW SCHOOL STORY UPDATE

Nexus: ok so the reason there has not been any new chapters is because my computer had really low RAM meaning my computer was slow and I had to order a ram drive online to fix it so yeah

Tails: so you can make story's now rite?

Nexus: I can but chapter 9 is going really slow… I have no ideas for it

Ronic: then wright other story's?

Nexus: I have, but I want to continue this story and maybe make a part 2 of Littlefoots new friend but I have no ideas for either so maybe you bros. can message me ideas? I will give you credit for it, it would help me a lot!


	10. Chapter 9 a newfriend!

TAILS NEW SCHOOL

CHAPTER 9

Tails: what do we need to talk about?

Vanilla: I am going out of town tomorrow so I was wondering if you wanted to stay with Nexus until I got back.

Tails: I would love to!

Vanilla: great! I will call his parents and talk to them about it

Tails: *this is great! I get to stay with Nexus for a couple days!* ok

Tails goes back up to his room while Vanilla calls Nexus parents, he gets to his room and starts to text Nexus

Tails: *in text* hey Nexus guess what?

Nexus: what?

Tails: I'm staying with you for a while!

Nexus: oh um that's awesome!

Tails: what's wrong?

Nexus: well… when people are around each other for too long they grow apart from each other and I don't want that to happen…

Tails: oh, well we wont I promise!

Nexus: promise?

Tails: yes!

Nexus: ok

Tails continues to text Nexus about what they are going to do when Tails stays with him for couple days. Finally tails tells Nexus he is going to bed and they say good night and go to sleep. The next day Tails gets up and looks out the window to see the snow is all gone! It must be spring finally!

Tails: finally spring!

Vanilla: Tails get ready for school!

Tails: damn I forgot about school

Tails gets up and gets dressed and starts walking to school, on the way there he sees Nexus walking

Tails: hey Nexus!

Nexus smiles and looks at Tails

Nexus: hey Tails! I missed you!

Tails runs up to Nexus and kisses him

Tails:*whispers* I missed you more

They start walk all the way to school together and when they get there they see a white and blue dog

Tails: hey Nexus does he go here?

Nexus: nope, he must be new! Lets go talk to him

Tails and Nexus, hand in hand walk over to the new kid

Tails:*thinking*whoa he is really cute..

Nexus: hey you must be new here? I'm Nexus!

Tails: and I'm Tails

Alpha: I'm alpha, nice to meet you

Alpha smiles at Tails and Nexus

Nexus: so where are you from?

Alpha: oh uh-

All the sudden the bell rings

Tails: oh sorry we gotta go, hey why don't you come with us?

Alpha: I don't know if we have the same classes?

Nexus: let me see your list?

Alpha gives Nexus the list and Nexus reads it

Nexus: you have the same classes as Tails…but ill be in most of your classes too!

Alpha: oh cool!

Tails: yeah so come on!

Tails, Alpha and Nexus walk to class together and sit next to each other in every class expect the last one because Nexus is in a different class. So Tails and Alpha sit next to each other. Alpha gets out a piece of paper and wrights on it and passes it to Tails

Alpha: *in note* hey, I saw you holding Nexuses hand, are you gay?...

Tails wrights back

Tails: *in note* oh uhm yeah! Why do you ask?

Alpha: *in note* well…. I am too…and I kind of thought you were cute…

Tails: …

Nexus: I am so sorry that took soo long! I have been busy with my band and then my computer broke ugh! Sorry!

Tails: calm down! Dang

Alpha: nipples

Nexus:…?


End file.
